


Spider-Man: No Way Home

by CrimeFightingSpeedster



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Villain Quentin Beck, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), Worried Ned Leeds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeFightingSpeedster/pseuds/CrimeFightingSpeedster
Summary: After Mysterio revealed his identityto the entire world and framed him for murder, Peter Parker disappeared from the public eye. Weeks later, those closest to him receive a letter from him, but they refuse to give up on the man. And after months of searching for him, Peter finds himself back in the spotlight fighting to clear his name and save his closest friends and family from sinister forces.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Five weeks ago the Daily Bugle released a video to several media outlets detailing what had happened to Quentin Beck during the attack on London. Five weeks ago Peter Parker's entire world was flipped upside down when he was framed for the murder of Mysterio and outed as Spider-Man. Five weeks ago Peter Parker disappeared from the public eye.

His family spent those five weeks trying to locate him, searching through article after article that had said Peter Parker had been sighted here or there, but they never led to his location. Of course, J. Jonah Jameson posted a video slandering Spider-Man almost every day, the public was torn on what to think. Some still believed he was a hero, others were devoted to ruining his image and proving that Mysterio was the greatest hero of all time and that Peter was responsible for his death. But none of that really mattered when Peter was gone. He hasn't contacted anyone close to him, and all those articles were for clicks and fear mongering, so where was Peter Parker?

"Anything?" May asked, hopeful that something had changed since the last time she talked to Happy just a few hours ago.

"I'm sorry but there's still nothing on his whereabouts May, it's like he vanished off the face of the planet." He regretfully informed her. She told him that she was tired and that she was going to try and get some sleep so they said their goodbyes and she hung up the phone. She set the phone down on the kitchen table and let out her tears. May was tired. She had barely slept, not only because of her constant worrying but because of the media that was constantly hounding her when she tried to go to work or was sighted in public.

Her sobs eventually died down to a dull roar, and she wiped away her tears. She grabbed the mail on the counter and began shuffling through them. She hadn't paid attention to the bills much as of recently and she didn't want to lose her apartment along with everything else happening. Bills, bills, junk, letter from Ben, junk - wait. 

She set the rest of the mail down and began inspecting the envelope she had received from someone named Ben Reilly. She tore it open and pulled out a small piece of paper that said to watch the video with MJ and Ned signed by Peter. She took out the flash drive inside and smiled, hopeful that this was a sign Peter was okay and coming back to them soon.

MJ and Ned were over there in less than thirty minutes, Ned had brought his laptop so the trio could watch the video on the flash drive. They were nervous, but they were excited to finally see him after all this time. Ned plugged in the flash drive and clicked on the folder that it brought up. He took a breath and started the video. 

It started with Peter setting his phone upright and walking backwards in the forest he was in until his abdomen upwards was in frame. He looked distraught. The white t-shirt he was wearing was worn and dirty, and he had a bandaged bicep. Bags hung under his eyes and his hair was unkempt and disheveled. But most of all he just looked exhausted. "This isn't how I wanted to leave things, you all deserve more than this. The last thing I wanted to do was bail on all of you after you stood by me, but I left and I don't think I'll ever come back." He spoke grimly, leaving the three of them speechless. "I couldn't bear to come back and tell you face to face that I was leaving, but I also was scared you would manage to talk me out of it, but I can't let you do that, I don't want to put any of you in any more danger."

They all shifted uncomfortably as the video continued, that feeling of hope was all too quickly dissipating, replaced by an everlasting sense of dread. 

"I know I left suddenly, but I didn't want to be someone who walks out on the people he loves without a word. Ned, you were my best friend. You helped me in so many ways, after Ben and with Spider-Man, and- I'm so glad we met. Just promise me you'll do something, either as the guy in the chair or just Ned Leeds." Peter smiled in the video, and Ned let himself smile for only a moment before the severity of the situation set back in, and his face returned to one of sorrow.

"MJ, I'm so glad I got to spend the time I did with you, you made me happy and no girl could ever replace you, but I want you to be happy, so please...." Peter let out a sigh. "Please just move on and find someone to be happy with. I love you Michelle." She smiled tightly, it had been so long since he had called her by her full name, and realizing that this could be the last time she was ever going to see him and hear his voice made her cry. She tried to hold back her tears as she clasped the Black Dahlia necklace in her hands tightly, but it was futile as they fell down her cheeks, staining her skin.

"When I lost everything, you and Ben were there for me May. You took me in, gave me a home. I want you to know how grateful I am that you sacrificed everything for me. I am who I am today because of you and Ben. I will never forget you or what you've done for me. You saved me. You and Ben saved me from turning into a hateful man. You and Ben helped me become Spider-Man."

The tears were flowing now as May's eyes were glued to the screen. They were beautiful and warmed her heart. But at the same time hearing these words was heartbreaking, knowing that this wasn't one of their regular chats, this was a goodbye. May had dealt with a lot of goodbyes: Richard, Mary, Ben, but she never expected to have to say goodbye to Peter. And now that it was here, she wasn't sure how she could live without him. He was a son to her. 

"If there was a way to erase all this, to get some sense of normalcy back, I would jump at it in a heartbeat but there isn't. I may have these powers but i'm just a man who can only do what I think is right, and this feels right to me. Whenever I doubt if it is the right thing to do I think of all of you, and the danger I put you in. I don't want to say goodbye just in case there is some way we can see each other again, so I won't. But I love you all." The video ended shortly after those words, prompting Ned to close the laptop and leave the three of them in silence.

-OSCORP-

Emily Osborn's heels clack against the marble floor as she steps into dark office of Norman Osborn, Mayor of New York and CEO and founder of Oscorp. The rain outside is constant, and she can see her husband leaning against the windows, watching as the droplets trickle down. She steps up to him, intertwining her fingers with his. He finally looks at her and smiles, but he's tired. She knows this, he works hard, and he's barely gotten any sleep but she has news, and he has responsibilities.

He nods as he recognizes the look, signaling for her to talk. "The polls came in, and..." She trails off, not needing to finish her sentence as Norman let's out a deep sigh, closing his eyes. He let's his head fall against the cold window as his wife continues. "With the election in only a few months, we are really going to need something to gain the public trust."  
Norman is quiet, grabbing his glass of whiskey and downing it and placing it back down on his desk before he turns to the monitor on the well, turning the volume up to reveal J. Jonah Jamesons continuous ranting about the menace Spider-Man. "I think I have a plan."


	2. Chapter Two

Peter was exhausted. He hadn't slept in days, he was going on nothing but pure adrenaline and the fear of being found to stay up. He felt trapped, everything he had held in, the grief, the pressure of being a hero on his shoulders, the agony, the sleepless days.

Eventually, Peter hit the point where his body needed rest. Peter didn't normally mind sleeping actually, but he was afraid of dreaming. But he didn't have much of a choice as he sat down on the bed in the abandoned cabin he had found after going on the run and he passed out almost immediately.

As he slept, he found his mind drifting to the night everything changed, the night he realized he had a responsibility to use his powers for good, the night his Uncle Ben died. Peter kept hearing his heartbeat slow and stop, he kept feeling the blood on his hands. It felt too real. Too recent. Then it shifted to a possible future where May, MJ, and Ned were dead because of him.. His lungs begged for air as he shot up, and he desperately tried to stop himself from shaking. His eyes were blurred with hot tears and he frantically wiped them away.

Peter got up and moved around until he found himself standing in the living room of the cabin and looking out of the window. If Peter wasn't in a constant state of fear about being found, he would've allowed himself to fully enjoy the view. He desperately tried to distract himself with the beauty outside instead of dwelling on his situation, but he couodmt ignore the shit show he was in. 

It had been five weeks since the world found out he was Spider-Man and blamed him for Mysterio's death. God, it felt like an eternity since then. He ran a tired hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it before he leaned his head against the window of the cabin. After a while of staring out at nothingness Peter decides to just try and get a little more rest.

It takes about another hour of breathing deeply and just shutting out the constant and belligerent thoughts, before he was finally able to fall back asleep. Surprisingly, he was able to get several more hours of uninterrupted sleep. But when he wakes up again, it's not because he wants too, no. It's because if his thoughts, his worries, his paranoia, his fears. 

Nightmares were always going to be there, and he hated it. Hated that he had gone through so much shit and he was so young. But he would never trade even a single life for restful nights of slumber, he was a hero and he had a Responsibility, no matter how much it took a toll on him.

Hero. Four letters. One word. He once thought he knew what that was, he once thought if himself as hero. No, he was an embarrassment to that monicor. 

He stares down at his hands, unsure of how his knuckles became bruised. Maybe he had taken out his frustration on the walls of this run down cabin from the nightmares, or maybe it was from fighting off the people chasing him down and trying to kill him weeks ago, he couldn't quite recall. 

He looked at the corner of the room, where his suit lay disheveled, the bicep area was ripped from the bullet that tore through his arm. It had layed in that same position for weeks, ever since he found this place.

He thought back to Ben's words in the car as they drove all those years ago, a week after he had gotten bit by that spider. A responsibility. That's what he had. He had a responsibility to do what he needed to do. He turned away from the suit, closing his eyes as he laid his head against thewindow frame. 

When he opened them again, he looked out of the glass, towards the still trees. There was a constant buzzing around him, he couldn't tell if it came from nature, or he was finally losing his mind. He let out a deep breath, grabbing the suit and pushing himself outside.

He dug for minutes, creating a crater in the ground. The soil lay unmoved under his fingernails as he let out a trembling breath. He stuffed his suit in the hole in a swift motion, almost punching it into the hollow area. He grabbed the final part of his suit, the mask, and held it tightly in his hands. Those white eyes stared up at him, unrelenting, judging every fiber of his being. 

A Responsibility. Those words rang in his ears yet again. That Responsibility had only ever hurt the poeple he cared about. He had never helped people, every decision he made has cost something in his life. He had a responsibility to protect, and doing this, giving up Spider-Man, would protect every one he cared about. With one furious motion he threw the mask into the hole and swept the soil back over top of it. He rose to his feet, stomping the dirt flat into the Earth.

He stepped back into the run down cabin, hands shaking as he closed the door behind him, the disturbed ground and broken pattern of green nature stared back at him until the door broke the gaze between them, shutting Peter out of the outside world. He turned his back to the door, sliding ever slowly down to the floor. He brought his dirt clad hands to his head, his fingernails etching into his scalp. A scream ripped itself from his throat, tearing his vocal cords apart.


	3. Chapter Three

"Citizens of New York, for weeks I have disregarded the situation with Peter Parker that has plagued us, but I now know that we need to bring this man to justice and make him stand up for his crimes.” Norman Osborn's voice boomed through the mic and towards the crowd of civilians and reporters standing before him on the television that Quintin Beck's eyes never faltered from. “Thats why as of today I am issuing an arrest warrant for the vigilante known as Spider-Man. If you can provide details on his whereabouts, I am fully prepared to reward you. Now, I know some of you are wary of me, you merely see me as a businessman, but I assure you that with my remaining months in office I will make sure that you all will be safe and sound. New York made me who I am, now I want to give something back, stay safe New York.” 

Quentin smiled maliciously as he watched the press conference unfold. Everything had gone just the way he wanted. Peter's life was ruined, he was on the run, and now his entire city was against him. He stood up from his seat and poured himself a celebratory drink. He looked back at the television, where the news was covering the protestings that were against Spider-Man and pro-Mysterio all across the city. "They love me." He spoke in a tone of sadistic childlike wonder, throwing his head back in glee as his smile grew even wider. "To Mysterio!" He called out into the open space, his voice echoing against the walls before taking a large gulp of the beverage.

Now to Kill Peter Parker, and make a comeback. He got giddy just thinking about it. Having someone to do the dirty work for him, then he would swoop in and say he had faked his death in order to show the truth about the menace that was Spider-Man, and ultimately defeat him and claim his place in the spotlight. He slumped down on his leather chair, holding his phone up to his ear as he waited for the man to answer, and he did. After a rather short phone call with the Russian hunter, the call ended and Quintin was left in satisfaction, and he now he waited for the hunter to meet him in New York. 

Peter Parker's time was finite.

The man himself, Sergei Kravinoff, more famously known as Kraven The Hunter in his glory days sat in thought as the phonecall ended. He was once the most famous hunter in the world, but in recent memory he had fallen into a chasm of pain, suffering, and alcoholism. Sergei held the bottle in his hand up and stared at if for only a moment longer, then he chucked it across the room where it shattered against a wall that was spread in animal decor like the rest of his luxurious home. 

He leaned forward, elbows resting against his knees. In that moment, he thought this could fix everything. This could get him back to some sense of normalcy. Catching this Spider-Man would not only get his mind off of personal endeavors but would restore his monicor as the words greatest hunter. 

Oh, the magical thinking of lonely men. 

Rising from his seat, he plays the last words he ever heard from his true love, his ex-wife, and continued forward. "Y'know, they say the suit makes the man, but you were never even a man!" Sergei winces. "She's gone, and you weren't even there for me! You just fell deeper into your bottle and that ridiculous hunting hobby instead of focusing on us!" He let the words cut deep into his soul, fuel his anger deep within. He taps the four numbers onto the pad, his daughters birth year. 

Kraven shrugs off the silk robe he had been wearing, revealing his scarred and muscular skin as he steps into the long foreboding hallway. Racks filled with every type of firearm, sword, grenade, and any other weaponry that could kill any type of creature lined the walls from top to bottom. He heard his ex-wifes voice become quieter and quieter as he ventured forward.

He finally reached the end of the hall, and Sergei pressed his thumb against the ID scanner. The final set of doors slid open, revealing the suit. He recognizes the scratches and dents, where and how they got there. he takes the destroyed helmet from a past hunt into his hands, grimacing. "Let the hunt begin."

...

"In nature, everything is connected." Doctor Curt Conners spoke to the group of investors that had come to examine the work he was doing in his lab, evident to Max was the fact his voice was firm and calculated, like he had rehearsed this over and over. "As a scientist, I explore and expand upon those connections to the benefit of society." Max smiled, the boss always wanted to please, and he couldn't blame him.

"What are these?" A man asked with a strange cold demeanor, gesturing towards the large chamber they were standing in front of. Curt seemed to stumble over his words at the demeanor of the man, but steadied himself just as quickly.

"Me and my wife are experimenting with genetically modified electric eels." Curt informed as he pressed a button the wall, allowing the potential investors full view of the creatures. "Think of what we could accomplish if we could harness this bio-electricity. We could create an alternate form of energy, a new clean source of power!"

"That sounds incredible Doctor Conners, but you might want to clean the tank." The same man from before commented on the green atmosphere the eels inhabited.

"Don't worry Mister Osborne, its clean." Curt assured before explaining. "The fluid that gives off the green glow increases the eels bio-electric signatures. Those very signatures have become so intense that we've been forced to upgrade the lab's bio-electrical filters." 

"We've been forced?" Max Dillion smirked at the doctor as he took the power drill out of his tool box and began to remove the bolts that held in the machinery.

As he continued to work, Curt escorted the investors towards the exit. Norman Osborn turned back to look at the lab, before turning his gaze to Curt. "How would you like to come work at Oscorp?" Curt stood In silence and amazement. "You'll be privy to far more advanced equipment than you have here, and I'll pay for any experiments you may want or need." 

"Yes, absolutely Mister Osborn!" Curt exclaimed in excitement as he shook his hand before the man left the laboratory, leaving Curt to sprint into his office and give the amazing news to his wife. 

Max Dillions eyes were wide as he listened to the conversation behind him. Max had gone to college and gotten an engineering degree, but before he got a job he found himself enlisitng, wanting to serve his country. He was a soldier for years, and it took quite the toll on him mentally. Eventually, he finally came back to his home New York, using that degree to get a job.

But he made poor money, the girl he met and fell in love with had not reciprocated his judgement of their relationship, and he and his son were barely surviving right now. But maybe moving to Oscorp along with Doctor Conners would increase his pay, and he could finally live a steady life. He shook off the thought, not wanting to give himself hope for something that would never happen. Conners would probably hire a new engineer, no matter how much they had worked together, money changes people, and working at Oscorp would no doubt allow for more funding and better workers.

He finally arrived at the last bio-electric filter, but it was proving to be quite the pain in the ass. He checked to see if he had forget to take out any of the bolts or wiring but he hadn't so he continued to tug until it finally snapped loose. He lost his balance and harshly hit the tank of Eels. He turned around to see a small crack quickly grow larger and larger until the tank bursted open and he was pelted with the bio-electricity of the eels full force. He screamed and writhed in agony as the electricity coursed through his veins and across his body until he went unconscious and fell to the ground.


End file.
